Kenny Showalter
Kenneth "Kenny" Showalter is a students at Albert Einstein High School and Mia's lab partner through various science classes. Biography Early Life Kenny and his family traveled to India the summer of 2003, where Kenny contracted cholera. This near-death-experience caused Kenny to think about his life and realize that he wanted to devote it to Japanese Anime and finding a cure for cancer.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight Freshman Year Kenny is Mia's lab partner in her Biology class. Princess in the Spotlight Kenny begins sending Mia anonymous love notes and e-mails via the name JoCrox and refers to her as the "Josiest girl" he's ever met (a reference to Josie and the Pussycats). He tells Mia that he has liked her since before it was revealed that she was a princess. Mia secretly hopes that J-C-rox is Michael Moscovitz, but on Halloween they all go to Rocky Horror Picture Show and Kenny reveals himself to be the person sending Mia the notes and asks her out. To be polite she agrees, and the next day they have plans to go to a Japanese anime marathon. Princess in Love Kenny and Mia are dating, though Mia does not really like him and tries to avoid kissing him. Kenny and Mia go ice skating with Tina, Dave, Lilly, Boris, Michael, and Judith Gershner. After seeing Michael skate backwards in front of Judith, Kenny decides he wants to try this. Kenny, however, is not as adept a skater as Michael and falls, pulling Mia down with him where she bites through her tongue and has to be taken to Dr. Fung. Kenny calls to apologize to Mia for causing her to bite her tongue and tells her that he loves her. She responds "uh, ok, well see you tomorrow" and hangs up in a panic, knowing that she does not love Kenny back. Mia separately tells Tina and Lilly what happened and they each admit that they knew that Mia wouldn't let Kenny kiss her because he told their respective boyfriends. Kenny passes her a note in class apologizing but saying he just wanted her to know how he feels. The next day in the hallway at school Kenny yells "I don't care if you don't feel the same way Mia, I will always love you!" embarrassing Mia in front of her classmates, including Michael. Kenny passes her another note during Biology for embarrassing her and asks her out to lunch later in the week. When they go out to lunch Mia begins to suspect that Kenny's interest in her is waning, as he has begun eating meat again. The Sunday before finals Tina, Lilly, Boris, and Kenny come over to Mia's apartment, which quickly become inefficient, so they go out to dinner. Mia ends up sitting by Boris and starts to understand why Lilly dates him as he is funny and she has fun sitting next to him. During homeroom on Reading Day Kenny continues to pass her notes of encouragement for finals, but he denies being the one that is leaving yellow roses in her locker. Mia thinks he is lying and is using them as a build-up to asking her to the Nondenominational Winter Dance, as he has still not asked her. At the end of the week, after final grades are passed out, Kenny comes around the corner while Mia is hugging Michael after she is revealed to have managed a B- in Algebra. During the Nondenominational Winter Carnival Kenny stops Mia, who is running away from the Computer Club booth with Tina, and breaks up with her, telling her he knows that she is in love with someone else. Mia begins to cry and tells Kenny that she is sorry. However Kenny erroneously believes the person that Mia is in love with is Boris, as they sat together at the restaurant and he has been leaving roses in her locker (as her Secret Snowflake). Mia wants to correct Kenny, but Tina drags her away and tells her that it doesn't matter because they're broken up and the reason isn't important. Kenny later attends the Nondenominational Winter Dance and is talking to another girl from Biology class, but turns bright red and looks away when he sees Mia there. Later Freshman Year Kenny begins dating the girl from Biology that he was seen with at the Nondenominational Winter Dance.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting For Valentine's day Kenny gives Mia a Whitman Sampler.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess Kenny gets special honors in the AEHS science fair for his work on gender transfiguration in newts.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink Sophomore Year Kenny becomes Mia's Earth Science partner.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training He tells her that he has a new girlfriend named Heather who is basically perfect in every way. Kenny tells Mia that he won't be doing her homework for her this year, unlike Biology. After Mia's debate Kenny admits to Mia that he made Heather up to compete with her, since she is now with Michael and her life is perfect. Kenny contributes a thesis about dwarf stars to Lilly's literary magazine, which Lilly thinks is actually a metaphor for a woman he loved and lost. He asks Mia if he can get a ticket to Aide de Ferme so her can meet one of his celebrity idols. He continues to do the Earth Science homework for Mia, but he does regularly get food on it, requiring Mia to re-copy it, which annoys her. Kenny auditions for Braid! and is cast as Rosagunde's father and a member of the chorus, however he cannot sing, act, or dance and skips class regularly to practice, though the performance ends up going off without a hitch.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Junior Year Kenny is again in Mia's science class, this time Chemistry, along with J.P. and the three of them decide to become lab partners. He hears about Michael's new job in Japan and passes notes with Mia asking if she can put in a good word with him so he could potentially work for Michael, which Mia says she will. After Michael and Mia break up Kenny invites her over to study, which J.P. tells Mia is Kenny trying to make a move on her.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink Kenny and his Muay Thai buddies attend Lilly's student council victory party, where Boris sees one of them making out with Lilly. Lilly joins Kenny at his table at lunch, instead of the table she normally sits at, as she has named Kenny student council treasurer. Mia tries to ask Kenny who Lilly made out with at her party, but he changes the subject. When Mia finds out it was Kenny she tries to ask him if they are dating, but he blows her off again. Kenny accidentally blows up the Chemistry lab as he lied to the teacher about making Nitrocellulose, used in flash paper, when he was actually making Nitrostarch, which was used in WWII grenades. Kenny's eyebrows are blown off and he is suspended for knowingly creating an explosive. Even though he is suspended he shows up before school in a disguise to kiss Lilly before classes.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia Senior Year Kenny begins going by Kenneth.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess He is not accepted to his first choice school, Columbia, but plans to attend his second choice, MIT. Forever Princess Kenny attends Michael's CardioArm donation to Columbia with Lilly and her family. Mia asks Lilly why she is suddenly being so nice and Lilly starts to answer, but Kenny interrupts to ask if Mia is still dating J.P.. When she admits that she is Kenny tells Mia never mind and steers Lilly away. Lilly and Kenny attend Mia's birthday party and compliment her on it. Kenny asks why Phillipe is choosing to run for Prime Minister when he could just relax and continue to be a prince for the rest of his life, but Mia tells him that he actually cares about his country. Kenny attends prom with Lilly. As the valedictorian, Kenny gives a speech at graduation which Mia considers to be long and boring. Afterward he is given a letter by his parents which reveals that he has gotten off the wait list for Columbia and will be able to attend his first choice school with Lilly. He and Lilly dance at the reception together. Later Years Kenny and Lilly break up at Columbia after Kenny builds a yurt in the middle of campus and refuses to go to any of his classes.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Physical Appearance Kenny is over 6ft tall and very skinny. He is fairly cute.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love By their junior year Kenny is nearly 6'6" (the same height as Lars) but still extremely skinny. Kenny takes Muay Thai classes and begins to bulk up a bit. Personality and Traits Kenny is obsessed with science fiction and Japanese Anime. Kenny refuses to dissect fetal pigs in Biology, as he values all life. Kenny is funny. Relationships Mia Thermopolis Kenny begins sending Mia anonymous love notes in the fall of 2003. He reveals himself to be behind the notes on Halloween after seeing the Rocky Horror Picture Show and asks Mia out. She agrees and they go to a Japanese anime marathon the next day. They continue to date, though Mia will not let him kiss her and she secretly harbors feelings for Michael. Kenny tells her that he loves her (and later shouts it in the hallway at school) though Mia does not return the sentiment. Kenny ultimately breaks up with heKenny bebecause he believes her to be in love with Boris Pelkowski. Lilly Moscovitz Kenny and Lilly begin dating during their junior year after they make out at Lilly's student council victory party. They continue dating until graduation, attending prom together. At graduation Kenny finds out he got off the wait list at Columbia and he and Lilly are able to attend college together. They break up at Columbia after Kenny builds a yurt in the middle of campus and refuses to go to his classes. Kenny is protective of Lilly, not wanting her to get hurt by Mia as he seems to know about everything between Lilly and J.P. Kenny is a bit of a romantic, sneaking back to school to kiss her after he is suspended for blowing up the lab. References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students Category:Computer Club